


Tragedy.

by orphan_account



Series: The Opheliac In Me. [1]
Category: Original Work, shakespearian fuckery
Genre: M/M, this is literally like throwing my ocs into shakespeare hell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 10:15:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4956427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luciano Chamerlyn Vena-Cava is a famed actor from 16th century london.<br/>Ashely Allen Christian O'Coffe is a patron, and leads some organized crime.</p>
<p>This is gonna get dark. Eventually. Rating will go up, also eventually. It's gonna be kinky.</p>
<p>(For the sake of not sounding like an essay, the characters speak in slightly modern English. Shakespearian is reserved for theatre scenes, or heavy sarcasm. This is not a historical story, most elements will not be 100% accurate as this is fictitious.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tragedy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luciano is an actor and Ashe is a patron who seems perhaps a little too interested. Gayness and shakespeare-related fuckery happens. THIS IS REALLY SHORT IM SORRY BUT IM WORKING ON THE SECOND CHAPTER RIGHT AFTER I PUBLISH THIS DONT SHANK ME ;A;

Doubt thou the stars are fire, 

Doubt thou the sun doth move,

Doubt truth to be a liar,

But never doubt I love.

* * *

 

The dimly-lit theatre had been alive that night, abuzz with the crowd's excitement as the second of the twice-annual showing of William Shakespeare's famed tragedy, Romeo and Juliet, was preformed by the workers of the theatre. The actors whirled around the stage, quoting and gesturing to suggest a classic re-enactment of the doomed, star-crossed lovers. As a particular young man entered on the second level of the stage -Women, not allowed to act, were substituted with men-, focus shifted. The notorious balcony scene of the second act took place. The theatre fell quiet, patrons hushing to allow the literary beauty to touch hearts and souls.

"Of mortals that fall back to gaze on him when he bestrides the lazy-puffing clouds, and sails upon the bosom of the air," the man below the balcony quoted, drawing a final end to his monologue. Luciano peered down at him, a slightly clammy hand upon the railing. An unseen hand fiddled with the hem of his costume.

"O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name, Or, if thou will not be but sworn my love, and I shall no longer be a Capulet.." He trailed off, seemingly effortlessly reciting the rest of the passage in a well disguised false accent. The theatre erupted with applause at the end of the act, and shortly the play drew to a close, with the actors playing lovers laying beside each other, still as the corpses they were meant to be.

 

Attempting to shrug off his dress with little desire for modesty, Luciano was alerted by a sharp whistle from someone behind him. He sighed.  
"Shall I compare thee to a summer's day? For thou hast no class..." A voice snickered, and a large, gloved hand soon appeared on the bare shoulder of the annoyed actor.

"I'll slice yer' arm off, I know my way with a sword..." He muttered, brushing the hand off of his shoulder and whirling around, grabbing the fabric of the half-on costume and covering his naked upper body. "What brings you here? You shoulder left by now, the show's been over for a while, Ashe-"

The aforementioned gloved hand brought a single finger to the lips of the shorter man, as a coy grin made it's way onto the face that belonged to the owner of that hand. Darker hair of a mousy color, tied back into a small ponytail except for the front, fell slightly into the eyes of the tall, snarky patron.

 

He raised a hand to grab Ashe's wrist and move it to the side, rolling his eyes in the progress. "I wasn't kidding when I said I'd cut your arm off, stop bothering me. Go back to the sewer you dragged yourself out of, you rat," he grumbled, resorting to getting dressed underneath his costume, for the sake of saving time. When he finally shrugged off the heavy dress, fully clothed underneath it, he dusted himself off and hooked a small dagger into his belt loop. 

"I'm leaving now," he stated, turning to leave as the other man stood there, before reflexively grabbing onto the actor's wrist. 

"May I accompany you?"

"You're not my body-guard, Ashe. I can handle myself," He sighed, turning to stare up at the taller man, his arms crossed over his chest after yanking his wrist out of the other's hold.

"I'm coming anyways."

 

Luciano smacked his hand against his forehead, before walking off and not looking back. "Suit yourself," he replied, before leaving the building, not waiting for the other man to follow.

**Author's Note:**

> WOW FIRST CHAPTER DONE GO ME. 
> 
> It took me fucking forever to figure out what I wanted to do, but I guess expect some AU's with these two in the future once I figure out what the hell I'm doing.
> 
> I've been wanting to do something with my gay baby Luciano for a long time now but I feel this is a story he belongs in more than any other thing I've made up in my brain before now. It's too early to get kinky, but there's some fucking goin on in the later chapters (2-onwards). I know I refer to them by either name or by shorter/taller or some other variations, but I guess I should say right now that Luciano is 5'2" and Ashe is 6'3", and Luciano is an actor while Ashe is a weird fan with an interesting job, who sometimes likes to play bodyguard. I'm a huge sucker for height differences and protection and tsuntsun homo babies. I'm gross.


End file.
